


strawberry madness

by lilithiumwords



Series: Drabble Days [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithiumwords/pseuds/lilithiumwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost always, Shouyou ends up behind Tsukishima, and the two of them have developed a little ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry madness

The whole team tends to sit in the same spots when they take the bus somewhere. Tanaka likes the long back seat where he can pal around with Nishinoya, Asahi prefers to be up front and away from the shenanigans, and Shouyou always sits beside Kageyama -– though during their weeks of fighting, he sat with Tanaka or Yamaguchi instead.

Almost always, Shouyou ends up behind Tsukishima, and the two of them have developed a little ritual.

Shouyou always brings snacks for the trip, though if they are going to an away game, he never eats them, to avoid upsetting his already anxious stomach. Instead, he gives the chips to Kageyama. Yamaguchi likes the gummies he brings. And Tsukishima...

Tsukishima always gets the strawberry pocky.

Once, on their second long trip, when Shouyou opened his bag of snacks, he realized he had strawberry pocky instead of chocolate.

“Aw, man!” he whined, staring down at the box in dismay. “I told my mom to get chocolate! She knows I don't like strawberry. Do you want it, Kageyama?”

“Don't need it,” Kageyama replied between bites of chips. Shouyou made a face at him and slumped back in his seat, supposing he would have to eat it. His stomach churned at the idea.

Yamaguchi peered around the back of his seat with a small grin. “Tsukki likes strawberry, you know. It's his favorite! He'll eat just about anything strawberry.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said tonelessly. Shouyou rolled his eyes as Yamaguchi sheepishly apologized, thinking that Yamaguchi did not sound very sorry and Tsukishima did not sound very mad. He would never understand their friendship.

“Here, then you eat it, because I don't want it to go to waste.” He leaned forward and pushed the box Tsukishima's seat. The box fell when he let go of it, and Shouyou hoped that it hadn't broken all the cracker sticks. After a moment, he heard the rip of cardboard and the rustling of the package wrapping.

“So generous,” Tsukishima muttered, but as far as Shouyou knew, he ate the pocky anyway. 

So it started.

There is a little gap between the edge of the seat and the window. It's just large enough to push a box of pocky through, so that Coach Ukai cannot see it and get irritated that they are spoiling their dinners. Tsukishima never thanks him, though Yamaguchi often grins at him after they get off the bus.

He somehow keeps forgetting to tell his mother to get him chocolate instead of strawberry. So of course he has to give it to Tsukishima, so nothing goes to waste. That's what he tells himself, anyway. If he brings an extra box or two when they stay overnight for training camp, Tsukishima never comments when he finds strawberry pocky hidden under his pillow.

Sometimes Shouyou will find a box of juice waiting for him in the club room. No one ever fesses up to delivering it, but it always appears after a team trip, and it is always his favorite kind of juice.


End file.
